


good girl

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Cock Warming, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: A mistake from Sakura makes Sasuke a very, very happy man.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 23
Kudos: 210





	good girl

She's a little drunk, which makes it almost impossible for her to not think about what she plans to do once she and Sasuke cross the threshold of her apartment. 

She hesitates between putting her mouth around him and pump him dry, or ride him until he groans and flushes bright red, emptying himself into her. 

But her fiancé does not look at her. His eyes are on the path straight ahead, his hand shoved in his pocket. She suddenly regrets asking him to come with her and meet with the others for drinks and food.

He had looked tired after coming back from a month-long trip, but she had pushed her luck when he brought her against him, taking a moment to inhale her scent and bask in in their reunion. She had to ruin that after promising to meet with Ino and the rest of the group.

In her defense, he agreed to accompany her without the need for her to beg him. Naruto naturally kept him busy for most of the night, as well as Kakashi and Sai who thought he had magically grown a more flexible sense of humor. That happened while she talked with Ino and Temari, drinking one cup of sake after another.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Temari had said, pointing at the empty cup held in Sakura's gloved hand.

"Ino," Sakura slurred, making grabby hands at her friend and squirming on her seat, "Give me more."

"Temari's right, Forehead. Sasuke is too proud to touch a drunk woman. You're only ruining your chances at climbing him like a tree and let him know what he's been missing."

Ino pushed the sake away, keeping it of Sakura's reach. 

"Sasuke-kun," she said sweetly, earning an apathetic glare from him, "Come get your girlfriend before she embarrasses herself over here."

Sakura wanted to correct that she had long surpassed the girlfriend stage, and was now his fiance. But when Sasuke met her dazed gaze and stood up, she kept her mouth shut. She realized, looking around her, that Ino wasn't saying this in malice. A few shinobi leered at her, some lewd comments reaching her ears.

Sasuke prevented her from blowing up and possibly breaking each of these idiots spines, simply by being there and helping her out of her stool. She felt a wave of calm surge through her body.

"Let's go home," he said coolly.

Now, as they head closer to her building, she stops herself from moping. Sasuke could go back to his travels tomorrow if he wished, leaving her alone for an undefined period of time.

If only she could keep him by her side for longer...

After closing her door, she reached for the sides of his face, pulling him into a kiss. She sighs as he sweeps his tongue into her mouth, her hands planted firmly on his shoulders.

"How much did you drink?" he asks against her neck, kissing a spot behind her ear and stealing a shudder from her.

"Don't listen to Inopig. She's just jealous that you're mine," she purrs, moving her fingers towards his collar and opening his cloak. 

Sasuke's breath halts as her hands run wildly over the expanse of his firm chest. He lets her undress him as she pleases, even goes as far let her drag him to her bedroom. 

He's been so abnormally tame that she should have seen this coming. 

Now naked on the clean sheets and pillows of her bed, her fiancé apparently found it an appropriate moment to fall asleep.

She's got that familiar tingling between her legs—she's had it for a while now, everytime she thought about him for a long time and imagined what they could be doing if he weren't a few villages away. But a good wife should grant her husband a well needed rest, and Sakura wants to prove she can be that kind of wife.

So she shuts the door of the bathroom closed and hastily slide her panties down her legs, sitting on the toilet. She's never had to do this while her fiancé is the next room, so she bites on her lip, muffling her moans caused by her own fingers rubbing against her clit.

Her nipples have become quite hard after she hoped being fucked by Sasuke, so she moves to discard her tunic and her bra as well. One finger is suck into her mouth, toying with her own nipple. She's got a hand teasing her slit and another trying to tend to her breasts, and her toilet seat might the worst place to do this. It's uncomfortable and unclean, and she almost ends up slipping when she hears the call of her name.

She didn't think Sasuke would wake up so soon. She's got fifteen minutes to put her bra and panties on and look anything but suspicious, and she knows she doesn't have enough time. Quickly, she puts her hands up and forms the hand signs to create a clone, hoping it will distract him. 

She doesn't make a sound as she washes down there and put her uniform back on, looking at herself in the mirror. The shower seems to have tampered the influence of the alcohol in her system. She's still a little flushed, but there's nothing she can do about that. 

After thinking of an excuse for her absence, she takes a deep breath and opens her door. 

Whatever she expected upon her return was...not that. Weren't clones supposed to not have a mind of their own? Why did her clone think this would be the kind of distraction she meant? Her naked clone is unabashedly grinding herself on her fiancé's lap, and his hand is at her butt, bodly squeezing one handful. 

Heat consumes her entire form as she stands there, watching them grind and kiss. She expects them to look away and notice her presence, but Sasuke's eyes don't leave her double. He stares down as she drifts down to his crotch and takes his cock between her hands. Sakura feels an irrational pang of jealousy. This is her… This is her double pleasing her Sasuke and yet...she wants to be the one making him happy. She wants to feel his cock throb between her hands, because of her.

Her clone swirls her tongue around the pink helmet of his cock like she has done many times before, and Sakura watches him shudder, his eyes closing, lips parting slightly. He looks so beautiful. She desperately wants to touch him and make him hers.

His eyes finally leave her twin to peer at her.

"Come here," he says.

She walks to him without thinking, kissing him deeply as he receives her mouth expertly. His hand has left her twin to hold her waist as he focuses on her.

She believed he was exhausted from travelling earlier. Perhaps her clone must have done a great job making him forget.

"Did you think I didn't know what you were doing in there? Did you think I didn't know this clone isn't you?"

She can hear her heart pounding like a hammer as she looks at herself between Sasuke's legs. She shakes her head.

"Why don't you help her?" he suggests, but his tone makes her think he doesn't expect rejection.

She slides down from his lap, coming face to face with her double, her head threatening to spin from the overwhelming lust. Sasuke is hard between them, his cock leaking with precum. For now her attention is on the woman that is supposed to be her, challenging her with heated, forest green eyes. 

Sakura grips the shaft, kissing the crown and bringing her mouth around it. Holding in a smirk when she hears a sharp intake of breath from above, she moans and flattens her tongue against the length of his cock.

Her double watches her with interest, staring intently at every move her tongue makes. Her head tilts, her fingers entangle with Sakura's around Sasuke's very thick cock, and then Sakura feels it. Another tongue, her own, tasting Sasuke, mingling with hers and stealing gasps from his throat.

She glances above them. His cheeks red, his hand moving to holding her face against his cock, she thinks that maybe she could cooperate with her clone, for him.

She leaves her clone the freedom of rolling her tongue around Sasuke's cock and moves away from the pair to stand on her own. Her clone wraps her mouth around him, her head doing back and forth motions in his lap that cause his thighs to quiver, his excitement too great after a month of abstinence.

Sakura grins, slides her spandex shorts down her legs and discards her tunic and bra. The mattress as she crawls to his side, her body shivering as her chest comes into contact with his shoulder. Sasuke looks between the twins, letting them take control. His eyes gradually lose their hardness as he seems to enter an hypnotic state, hands running over his chest and back, his cock about to burst in the clone's mouth. Sakura holds him as he groans, his hips moving as he sprays his seed over her clone's extended tongue. 

There's so much of it. Sasuke exhales audibly. She caresses his chest, feasting on the handsome expressions he makes in the midst of pleasure. 

"Kiss her," he whispers harshly, his eyes turning dark, "Taste me on her tongue."

Her twin tilts her chin, kissing her mouth gently. Their lips smack as they turn their heads, their tongues desperate to explore one another. Her clone's is salty after gulping down her future husband's warm essence. She's never kissed anyone than Sasuke, has never wished for this kind of intimacy with anyone else. Even now, she favors his lips to these—demanding and rough against hers. 

Her eyes open as her double leaves her lips to kiss her down her chest, her nipples aching for his mouth. Her double is too tender, too inexperienced with the same sex that she finds herself searching for the man that she has never stopped yearning for. 

Sasuke sits by the headboard, observing them both with an enraptured gaze. His fist moves over his groin as he pumps himself in measured strokes, his member hardened, eager to impale her. She does want that, more than anything. Looking at herself now, her cunt aching for him and her mouth drying at the thought of his hands on her, she has a hard time believing she could go months without feeling him move in her. Each day has been spent wishing for his return, and it's only been a month.

"Sasuke-kun," she whines while her clone tickles her skin, hoping he'll understand her request if she sounds desperate enough.

He eventually shifts, the bed creaking under his weight. 

"Lie down," he says in a deep voice, "Both of you."

Her twin's mouth leaves her skin, impatient to know what Sasuke has in store for them. As she herself, lies down and flushes under Sasuke's penetrating gaze, another arm brushes against her own.

She understands his plans when his stump extends and transforms into his familiar susano arm. She'd used her medical jutsu to soothe her burning groin after a rough trysts, but she never assumed he would involve his hard earned techniques into their bed. She can't hide that the odd turn of events makes her feels even hotter.

Her clone is introduced to his dexterous hands, her moans echoing into the room and making her blush as they reach her own ears. However she doesn't have the opportunity to think about the expression her twin makes when she's penetrated by thick fingers. 

Her chest rises as she looks at the hand made of purple smoke piercing her. He's warm, watching her with smouldering eyes as his fingers invade her walls. She can hear him pant as he picks up speed, her pussy quivering around the digits in her quest for orgasm, scandalous squelching sounds following. 

The fingers don't leave her, though his head moves quickly to bury itself between her legs.

"Oh. Oh!" 

Sge sobs as his lips surround her bundle of nerves, her thighs shaking uncontrollably. 

She wouldn't try to control them, even if she could. Her belly is warm, her head spinning as she feels herself spill over Sasuke, riding what's left of her orgasm around his susano. When she opens her eyes, half of his chin is wet with her fluids. 

His susano disappears, her double left unsatisfied. She thinks she will get the same treatment, but Sasuke gestures for her to come closer. 

Sasuke moves her so she can hover over her reflection. Sakura can't see anything but her double on all fours in front of her fiancé, nearly straddling her. His hand grabs the flesh of her ass, and her body is bounced back and forth from above, Sasuke fucking her with unrestrained force. She can only watch as her double's face twists in pleasure, her breasts swaying with the rhythm of his trusts. 

Her cries get louder and louder, Sasuke's fingers creeping under her body and finding her clitoris. Sakura watches her clone shake on top of her, and then she's gone.

Pop!

The waves of her clone's climax hit her then. She grabs onto the sheets and convulses underneath Sasuke, uncertain if she's going to survive the magnitude of that one orgasm, her eyes tearing up as jolts of pleasure rush through her body.

Sakura is still a boneless mess when Sasuke lies down behind her and brings her naked, sweaty back against her chest. He kisses her shoulder as she sighs just as he enters her, his cock punching into her compliant frame. His palm holding her breast as he nuzzles her neck. He thrusts into her, reaching deep and teasing her senses without looking for an end to that connection. She knows he must aching for relief though, so she curls her leg over his thigh, and looks back at him over her shoulder.

"Come on," she says softly, "You can cum in me."

The shudder that consumes his body makes her smile. Sasuke grip on her breast tightens as he moves into her, painfully hard and pulsating with the need for release. He calls her name. She moans as he becomes more forceful, her body rocking against his and bending to submit to his lust. Sakura moans as she feels him throb and release deep inside of her.

He plans to move away, but Sakura stops him with a hand on his waist, finding comfort in his cock buried inside her. She closes her eyes as he kisses her neck.

"We have to do this more often," she hears him say from behind, "That was…"

"Unplanned," she clarifies, flushing as she thinks of how she made herself look like a scheming pervert. She smiles. "But amazing."

"Yes. I can't imagine ever leaving you again when you're so good to me."

She frowns, twisting her head to look at his peaceful face.

"Then don't leave," she says tenderly.

"I have to," he says with finality.

She says nothing, sighing unconsciously. It's always been hard to make him stay, after all.

"You should come with me," he offers calmly, as if she hasn't dreamed of hearing these words for all of her life.

She turns to face him, still wrapped up in his embrace. "Maybe I have patients who need me."

"They'll survive without you," he says, uncaring.

"As you will," she tells him.

He swallows thickly. "That's where you're wrong."

She blinks as he holds her gaze solemnly, tightening his hold on her. Sasuke never says something he doesn't mean. She didn't imagine that.

"Shannaro…" 

He stares at her face, not knowing how to interpret her silence. She feels very tired.

"Sasuke-kun," she sighs, touching his face, "Of course I'll come with you. Do you really have to ask? I agreed to become your wife. Doesn't that mean something?"

"You've made your love for me very clear," he concedes.

"Right," she says softly, suddenly fighting against the fluttering of her eyelids. She wouldn't mind staring at his handsome face forever, but it's the middle of the night, and the multiple orgasms have left her quite exhausted.

"So. Do not act like you don't know what my answer will be."

"Are you sleepy?" he asks her.

"Do not...change the subject," she mutters, unable to keep her eyes open.

He chuckles. "Alright." 

She feels her body float in his arm, his hair tickling the side of her face. It has grown so long. She should...cut it tomorrow...make his favorite food...

"Goodnight, Sakura."

She feels a pair of lips press against her forehead, her entire body warm for the rest of the night.


End file.
